


Three Times Kylo Helped You Get To Sleep (There is no And One).

by Korpuskat



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: And still couldnt sleep!, Fluff, I couldnt sleep so I wrote this!, Insomnia, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Smut, Vaginal Orgasm bc kylo is rude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korpuskat/pseuds/Korpuskat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On occasion, you have trouble getting to sleep. Kylo knows a few tricks to help out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Times Kylo Helped You Get To Sleep (There is no And One).

The first time you’re not quite his lover, not yet. You’re somewhere between fucktoy and bedwarmer- he needs you physically. Something to keep him company in the vast emptiness of his life. It’s not the most relaxing life- the days he comes back tense and wound up, but unwilling to harm you for his release. So he lays beside you, the wide expanse of his back the only thing you can see. 

And you can’t sleep. You roll around, try every trick you’ve ever known and still nothing. You’re too full of nervous energy and the worry that Kylo’s brooding would push him over the edge- that he’d suddenly decide to flip over and drive his cock into your cunt, his fist too tight on your throat. 

Kylo sighed and rolled over- you breath caught in your throat as Kylo’s hand reached for you– and he shushed the conscious part of your mind, the Force dropping you immediately into a deep, uninterrupted sleep.

 

 

The second time you know he feels something more than primal urges for you. He holds you differently, presses lingering kisses to your skin and calms you when you’re upset. And in turn you touch him- the slow caresses that have him pressing against your hands while you count the constellations of his moles.

But he’s so tired he barely pulls his armor off before crawling into bed. Endurance training, he’d told you at the beginning of the day cycle. You pull at his remaining layers, with little help from Kylo as he drifts in and out of an exhausted sleep. You pull the blankets over him and let him adjust to comfort- face-down on his pillow, his arms curled under it.

You lay beside him and try to settle in, but it’s strange not to have any contact with him before sleeping. You face him, lay on your side and watch the slow pace of his breathing, how his dark hair is completely askew across the dark pillow. You reach out- touch one heavily muscled shoulder. 

He grunts, shuffled towards you as you recoil softly- it’s been a long time since he’s lashed out at you, but he makes no threatening moves. His eyes don’t even open. He just pushes at your arm, mumbles a groggy “Roll,” as he positions himself behind you, his arms coming to wrap around you, his long legs hooking up to slot behind your own. 

You can feel his breathing like this, his hot breath on your neck and the gentle pressure of his chest on your back when he inhales. You fall asleep soon after.

 

 

The third time you can’t sleep- but need to- there’s only one way for Kylo to wind your body up into a broken pile of exhausted limbs. He’s tired already, but driven, forceful, and determined to see this through. He fucks you hard, the head of his cock colliding with your cervix on every thrust. He holds your wrists down, presses his lips to your ear in a snarl, “Needy little pet, can’t sleep without your Master’s cock filling you up,” 

The Force holds your knees up, lifting your hips off the bed as he shifts his angle to slide in deeper still. He jerks his head and the power around one leg moves again, lifting one thigh higher. He leaned back for a moment, watching the obscenity of his own flushed cock- shining slick with all your arousal- pounding into you.

You whine, pull against his hands- ache to touch your clit. He switches his grip, holds you down with one hand and rubs circles on your clit with the other. “Do _not_ cum until I tell you,” You whimper in appreciation, buck your hips as best you can up against him.

It doesn’t take long, he’s fucking you so hard already it takes little more to push you to the edge. “Oh-” you gasp, “Oh- stars, Kylo, can I-”

Kylo’s hand pulled away, returning to hold your wrists. You whine, desperately writhe for anything more contact. “No.” He grunts, “I know how to get you to sleep.” He grins, shifts his body again. “Have to make you work for it,”

He leans close to your face again, nuzzled below your jaw- licks a hot stripe up to your ear where he suckled and nibbles at your earlobe. “If you’re so desperate to sleep you’ll cum from my cock alone.” 

You wanted to tell him that that wasn’t how that _worked._ He knew that- you couldn’t-

He slows his pace, slides his thick cock out at with excruciating drag- lets your sore walls feel the ridge around the head, let it rub deliciously inside you as he pressed in again. “I know how,” He whispers, “I can edge you, make you so _sensitive.”_ He snaps his hips for that, earning him a yelp and clench from you. 

A buzzing gathers around your clit, make you gasp and arch towards it. Kylo keeps his slow pace, watching as you pant, lose yourself to the growing pleasure– aching for the release it promises-- and it’s gone. Stripped away just as fast and Kylo’s hand. You whimper, struggle against his hands “No…” 

Kylo grins, pets your face with the back of his hand. “How many do you think it’ll take, pet?” 

 

You lose count after ten; ten delirious tear-inspiring edges that left you frayed at the seams. Some time after that Kylo returns to his original pace- slamming into you with renewed purpose. And- your clit so stiff and sensitive and needy- “Oh, stars! Oh-" You whine, gasp, the feeling so different and intense, "Kylo- please! I-”

“Yes, fucking cum.” You body bows at the command, a lightning shock of pleasure shooting up your body, making your clit twitch and ache while you jerk under Kylo’s body. You can’t make a sound, fresh tears gathering at the corners of your eyes as you shudder- each of Kylo’s thrusts sending a new wave of aftershocks to skitter over your skin.

 

 

You wake in the morning to tacky, dried cum, a pleasant ache in your hips and back, and a warm body curled around you, the edges of his hair tickling your face as he breathes slowly against your skin. 

Trouble sleeping for you was only the occasional discomfort, but truly you were what helped him continuously sleep through the nights. In his sleep Kylo's arms tighten around you and pull you somehow closer to his body. His lips brush against your face and in unconscious delirium he turns towards you, nuzzling into the soft flesh of your cheeks. You smile, lean back against him, and close your eyes.


End file.
